


Drippin’

by kurasio



Series: Twenty; twenty-one [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 逃跑已經太遲了，是你選擇開始的。





	Drippin’

李馬克把他拉進廁所隔間的時候李東赫沒來得及推開他，他醒著快20小時了，反應鈍了不少才任人把他從錄音室輕易地拖走。李馬克湊得很近，像他小時候發燒都用額頭去碰，李東赫恍惚地想著應該要在那快要戳上來的鼻尖咬上一口，突然就被架到了隔板上。他才要開口，李馬克卻用那種眼神盯著他看，搞得渾身不自在了起來。

幹什麼嘛，李東赫小聲抱怨。他今天在錄音室耗了整個晚上，喉嚨已經開始有些發癢。李馬克倒也不回答，搭在他肩上的拇指不安分地往頸側一滑，李東赫沒有心理準備地直打哆嗦。

你今天很不進入狀況，李馬克用平穩的語氣說起來更像是責備，李東赫眨了眨眼，當然知道他指的是錄音狀況，於是瞬間又毛躁了起來。偏偏李馬克總不會放過他，歌詞有預先順過嗎？怎麼今天就花了這麼多時間。

李東赫扁了扁嘴，當然有練習過了，可是音準很難抓啊。

喔，是這樣嗎，李馬克又抬起那雙眼睛。太黑了，他想，他總是要著這雙眼的道。我覺得你太焦躁了，技巧的東西其實沒問題，可是歌詞情感進不來。

你懂那是什麼意思嗎？東赫。

他沒來由地有些氣惱。呀，李馬克，我懂那是什麼意思嗎？我當然不懂，還不是你不跟我做。他恨恨地想把人推開，然而李馬克的動作更快，從鎖骨將他按得死死的，一條腿就那樣伸過來卡進他的膝蓋縫。

聲音是很誠實的，李馬克說，你要記著這個，還有——。

我不是不跟你做，是在等你。隔間太小了，一字一句都聽得清清楚楚。他感到有些暈眩，或許是廁所的燈在閃爍，或許是離了空調房都悶熱了起來。

李馬克按在他鎖骨上的手忽然往下游移，經過胸口和臍窪來到了小腹。李東赫僵住了身子，甚至有些不敢呼吸。李馬克說，你知道我在等你，等你準備好了之後，我會填滿這裡。

直到滿溢。

李東赫覺得臉要燒起來了。李馬克的臉又晃到面前，用牙齒輕輕銜住他的下唇。他從喉嚨底發出像貓呼嚕一樣的聲音，投降地閉起雙眼。李馬克的鼻息噴在他的臉上，濕熱得很，像是再多一點他就要很輕易地融化臣服。

然而下一秒李馬克又放開了他，眼睛還是那樣深沉的潭水，他想抗議，被那樣一看又都吞了回去。

李馬克說，我先回去，你等下再出來。說著眼神飄忽開來，又再三囑咐，記得來看我錄音。

李東赫等腳步聲徹底消失才在馬桶上坐了下來。

不過就比我大了那麼一點，學壞了，李馬克。他懊惱地拉扯瀏海企圖蓋住眼睛。

逃跑已經太遲了，是你選擇開始的。

  
  



End file.
